lyricsprofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ed Sheeran - New Man
I heard he spent five hundred pounds on jeans Goes to the gym at least six times a week Wears boat shoes with no socks on his feet And I heard he's on a new diet and watches what he eats He's got his eyebrows plucked and his arsehole bleached Owns every single Ministry CD Tribal tattoos and he don't know what it means But I heard he makes you happy so that's fine by me But still, I'm just keeping it real, still looking at your Instagram and I'll be creeping a little I'll be trying not to double tap, from way back, cause I know that's where the trouble's at Let me remind you of the days when you used to hold my hand And when we sipped champagne out of cider cans I guess if you were Lois Lane, I wasn't superman, just a young boy trying to be loved So let me give it to you I don't wanna know about your new man, cause if it was meant to be You wouldn't be calling me up trying to Cause I'm positive that he don't wanna know about me I don't wanna know about your new man, we'll get there eventually I know you're missing all this kind of love But I'm positive that he don't wanna know about me Your new man rents a house in the burb, and wears a man bag on his shoulder but I call it a purse Every year he goes to Malaga, with all the fellas, drinks beer but has a six pack, I'm kind of jealous He wears sunglasses indoors in winter at nighttime, and every time a rap song comes on He makes a gun sign, says chune, boydem light up the room But enough about him, girl let's talk about you You were the type of girl that sat beside the water reading Eating a packet of crisps but you will never find you cheating Now you're eating kale, hitting the gym, keeping up with Kylie & Kim In the back of the club kissing a boy that ain't him Ok you need to be alone, and if you wanna talk about it you can call my phone I just thought that I would tell you cause you oughta know You're still a young girl trying to be loved So let me give it to you I don't wanna know about your new man, cause if it was meant to be You wouldn't be calling me up trying to Cause I'm positive that he don't wanna know about me I don't wanna know about your new man, we'll get there eventually I know you're missing all this kind of love But I'm positive that he don't wanna know about me Baby, I'm not trying to ruin your week But you act so differently When you're with him I know you're lonely Please, remember you're still free, to make the choice and leave And don't call me up you need to show me I don't wanna know about your new man, cause if it was meant to be You wouldn't be calling me up trying to Cause I'm positive that he don't wanna know about me I don't wanna know about your new man, we'll get there eventually I know you're missing all this kind of love But I'm positive that he don't wanna know about me Know about me, know, know about me I don't wanna know about your new man, he don't wanna know Escritor(es): Jessie Ware, Ed Sheeran, Jessica Ware, Benjamin Joseph Levin, Ammar Malik